The Eye of the Storm
by JaS2g
Summary: A storm sweeps through D.C. as Jack and Sue end up trapped together during a blackout.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own anything relating to Sue Thomas F. **

A/N - This story has a bit more angst than my usual stories, but it still has J/S fluff too. I hope you all enjoy. :)

xxxxx

Chapter 1

The bullpen had been quiet all morning. Everyone was busy working on their reports since they had just finished up their latest case. The dark sky outside the window seemed to reflect the mood of their co-workers. Jack needed to get out for awhile. He got up from his desk, and getting Sue's attention he asked her out for lunch. She agreed and then he drove over to a new pizza place that he wanted to try out. During lunch, they both chatted about the case they had just worked on and fed Levi some of their leftovers.

As they were walking out of the restaurant, they immediately noticed the dark sky over head looking much worse. More black clouds had rolled in and Sue looked over at Jack, "I guess we better get back before we get caught in the storm."

"Yeah it looks like it's going to be a bad one," he replied. They quickly got into the car and made it back to the Hoover building in time. Jack parked in the garage just as he heard a loud thunder crack and heavy drops of rain pounding against the side of the building. He turned to her and told her about the thunder he just heard.

They both rode up in the elevator, with just the two of them and Levi inside. "That was lucky," Jack said and Sue nodded, smiling at him. He pushed the button and the elevator started its upward journey. Then the next moment startled both of them as the elevator began to shake, and they both grabbed onto the hand rail behind them. Suddenly it stopped, the power shutting down as they were instantly enveloped in pitch darkness. "Jack!" Sue called out, her voice full of fear and uncertainty.

Jack moved closer to her and finding her hand, he clasped it in his. He finger spelled 'O-K?' in her palm. She took his hand and made the sign for 'yes' against his palm. He held onto her hand for reassurance, he knew that she was frightened and he hoped that the power would return soon.

The entire building had lost power but the hallways and exits had emergency lighting. Lucy noticed that Jack and Sue had not returned from lunch. She hoped that they didn't get caught in the storm and that they were somewhere safe. Randy had gone to each office on his floor making sure that everyone was accounted for. He entered the bullpen with his clipboard and Lucy got his attention. "Sue and Jack haven't come back from lunch yet," she told him.

"That's odd, I saw them in the parking garage earlier. They took the elevator, but I took the stairs. I never take elevators during electrical storms." He said as he continued to ramble on about safety during storms and taking every precaution.

Lucy gasped realizing what must of happened to them. "Oh no, they must be stuck in the elevator. You have to do something!" She exclaimed, rising from her seat.

"Calm down Lucy, I will have someone go check the elevator for them."

Lucy was worried about Sue and she was angry that Randy didn't seem too concerned. At least she's with Jack, she thought, knowing that he would keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks so much for the reviews. :)

xxxxx

Chapter 2

Jack continued to hold Sue's hand and moved his other arm around her waist pulling her closer to his side. She didn't resist so he thought she had welcomed the comforting gesture.

With the darkness surrounding them, Sue was grateful that Jack was there with her. She remembered when she was a child and a storm caused a power outage, she always found her way into her parents room for comfort. Now she was glad to have Jack, she felt his hand holding hers and his arm around her waist. A soft sigh escaped her lips, marveling that his touch was still able to evoke tingles through her even at a moment like this.

Jack heard her sigh and felt her shiver. He didn't know what came over him, but he pulled her into his embrace wrapping his arms around her. He only meant to comfort her, but the feel of her body so close to his began to overwhelm him. The scent of her perfume drifted up into his senses. The softness of her body pressed against his causing him to lose all sense of time and place.

Sue hadn't expected Jack to pull her into his arms, but she accepted his soothing closeness. She could smell his cologne and feel the crisp contours of his suit jacket under her fingers. The firm muscles underneath, a natural contrast to her own. The last time she was in his arms was when he kissed her at Callahan & Merced, during the undercover. Being close to him like this, caused the memories of that kiss to come flooding back.

He pulled back slightly, and before she knew what was happening his lips brushed against her cheek, moving towards her lips. She felt the feather light caress he placed upon them. When he heard her intake of breath it was his undoing. He lowered his lips to hers again as his tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Sue granted it to him easily, and he slipped inside searching out hers in a dance of love. He heard her moan causing him to deepen the kiss, he couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. She was a willing partner, giving back as much as he gave. Then she felt the vibrations of his moan at her actions. After long minutes, neither one of them wanted the kiss to end, but they parted for some much needed air. The darkness concealing both of their reactions to the kiss from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It wasn't long after they had parted from the kiss that Jack heard someone outside of the elevator. He heard a knocking and someone asking if anyone was inside. "Yes, there are two people in here and a service dog. Jack Hudson and Sue Thomas."

"Are there any injuries?"

"No, we're fine. When are you going to get us out of here?" Jack asked.

"We're working on it, it won't be much longer."

Jack still holding on to Sue's hand. He finger spelled as much as he could, explaining that they were working on the elevator. She made the 'yes' sign into his hand, letting him know that she understood.

He let out a sigh, all he could think about was the kiss they had just shared. He remembered the last one during the undercover, it was spontaneous then too. That kiss was so intense and he often wished he could kiss her again. Now his wish had come true as their most recent actions played over in his mind. He didn't know how Sue felt about it, and what would happen to their relationship now. He hoped she didn't think he took advantage of the situation. She didn't push him away, and the way she responded to him warmed his heart. But now he began to doubt himself and his actions. He wished he could see her face, so he could know for sure.

Lucy, Tara and Bobby waited on the outside of the elevator after learning that Sue and Jack were stuck in there together. They hung around the hallway waiting to see their friends. Bobby couldn't wait to give Jack a good teasing. Lucy hoped something nice would happen between Jack and Sue since they were stuck in a dark elevator together. Her matchmaking mind conjured up a few different scenarios all with a happy ending to her liking. She smiled happily thinking about all the possibilities.

Suddenly the power had returned and the elevator doors opened. Everyone looked on, witnessing the scene before them. Jack was holding Sue's hand, and a light pink blush graced her cheeks. Jack's eyes widened while seeing Bobby, Tara and Lucy looking at them with knowing grins on their faces. Feeling self conscious he let go of Sue's hand, and cleared his throat. Sue lowered her eyes remembering the kiss they had shared. He looked at her and when she raised her eyes to his, he made a circular motion on his chest. 'I'm sorry,' he signed.

That was the last response she expected to see from him. How could he be sorry, that was the most incredible kiss she had ever experienced and now he was sorry. Her eyes began to sting with tears of frustration and she walked quickly past him towards the ladies room with Levi following closely behind.

"Hey, what did you do to her Mate?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Jack said feeling like a heel, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him as he walked back to the bullpen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Thanks so much for all the reviews.

xxxxx

Lucy followed Sue into the ladies room. Sue was bent over the sink as she splashed cold water on her face, then grabbed some paper towels. She looked up into the mirror and saw Lucy behind her. "Are you okay?"

Sue nodded, but the expression on her face told a different story.

"What happened Sue?"

"Nothing Luce, you know how I hate being in the dark. It was scary, especially being stuck in an enclosed space like that."

"Are you sure that's what it is, what about Jack? Did something happen?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just don't feel well, can you tell everyone that I went home."

"Sure, maybe we can talk later." Lucy hated seeing Sue so upset, she knew something must have happened between her and Jack.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Sue agreed, as she grabbed her purse from the counter and Levi was by her side as she walked out.

xxx

When Lucy returned to the bullpen everyone was back at their desks working. Jack looked over at her and she shot him a mean glare. He got up from his desk and walked over to her. "Did you see Sue? Is she okay?"

"She left, she wasn't feeling well."

"What did she say?" He asked.

"Not much, just that she wasn't feeling well. What did you do Jack?"

"I just need to talk to Sue." He said and turned walking back to his desk. He drowned himself in work the rest of the afternoon. He felt miserable that Sue was upset because of him. He decided to go by her apartment later and talk to her.

Lucy kept her eyes on him, she had a feeling that something happened in the elevator between them. Sue was upset and Jack was acting strange. She hoped that Sue was feeling better when she got home.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sue entered her apartment she hung up her jacket and sat down on the couch. Levi followed her and placed his head on her knees, knowing that she was feeling bad. She rubbed his fur as the tears began to slip down her cheeks. Whenever things with Jack seemed to be progressing, he would always backtrack one way or another.

She really didn't understand why and she sat there trying to make sense of it all. There were moments when their souls connected in such a special way, making her feel that it was just the two of them in the universe. Like the kiss they shared today. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced and it broke her heart seeing him apologize for it afterwards.

Was he afraid? She never knew Jack to be afraid of anything. Was it the rules? But there could be ways around that, she didn't really understand the rules anyway. She remembered that Lucy and Myles dated once upon a time. Maybe it was just something they told new recruits but never really enforced. Was it because she was deaf? He was the first one to accept her and bring her onto his team. Maybe he accepted her as a friend and co-worker, but didn't want to have a relationship with someone like her. Sue went over all the possibilities in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more it brought her down.

She wiped the wetness from her cheeks. How could she face him again. She wanted to transfer out of the unit. She couldn't handle seeing Jack everyday knowing he didn't feel the same about her, it would break her heart. At that moment she realized she was in love with him. The honesty of it washing over her as fresh tears gathered in her hazel eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Thanks for reviewing and reading. :)

xxxxx

When Lucy got home she found Sue on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She sat down next to her and gave her friend a hug. When she pulled back she signed and spoke to her. "You can't tell me that it's nothing. What's got you so upset?"

Sue took a deep breath. Maybe it would help if she talked it over with Lucy, she thought. "Lucy if I tell you, do you promise to keep this between the two of us?'

"Of course I promise. I just want to help you, I hate seeing you like this."

Sue nodded. "Something did happen in the elevator today. He kissed me Luce."

Lucy's expression was one of surprise and happiness, but why was Sue so upset. "I don't understand. I thought you were interested in Jack."

"I… I am… but I don't think he's interested in me. After it happened and the elevator doors opened, he looked over at me and apologized for it."

Lucy now understood why her friend was so upset and she tried to explain Jack's actions. "Maybe you misunderstood, he could have been apologizing for embarrassing you."

"I don't think so. I think he regrets what happened and doesn't want a relationship with me." Sue said in a sad tone of voice.

"Why would you think that Sue? I've been telling you all along about the way he looks at you. I know he likes you….a lot."

"Then why hasn't he told me, or asked me out on a real date? It doesn't make any sense, unless he's not interested. Maybe you're just seeing something that isn't there Luce and I have to face the truth." Sue wanted to cry again.

"I know what I saw Sue and he's a man who has fallen head over heals for you. I don't know why Jack hasn't made a move yet. I think he just needs a little push, you should talk to him about it."

Sue shook her head. "I can't do that and I can't work with him anymore. It will break my heart to be near him everyday knowing he doesn't feel the same. I'm going to ask for a transfer."

Lucy's face fell at her friends decision. "Oh Sue, are you sure? Maybe you should wait a while and see what happens."

"No Luce, I've made up my mind. I'm going to talk to Ted in the morning."

Lucy nodded, giving her friend the support she needed. Then she gave her another hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon, Jack got held up at work when D came into the bullpen as everyone else was leaving. "Jack I need you to look at this file for me."

"Sure thing D." Jack replied but looked up at the clock in frustration.

"I'm sorry Jack, did you have somewhere you need to be?"

"No, it's okay. It can wait." He said, hoping that giving Sue a little more space will be better in the long run.

After he finished up with D, Jack left for the evening. While he was on his way to Sue's apartment, he seemed to catch all the red lights on the way. His mind drifted to the memory of the kiss they shared in the elevator. He could still smell her perfume on his jacket, the feel of her in his arms, and her soft lips against his. He had kissed his share of women, but the kiss he shared with Sue took him to a place he'd never been before. Remembering the undercover kiss, he recalled being stunned speechless afterwards. It was lucky for them that she quickly gave an excuse about the deposition. All he wanted to do after that was kiss her again, to feel all those amazing sensations running through his body, and to have her back in his arms where she belonged.

The kiss in the elevator was like that, but so much more. There was no undercover excuse. It was just them in the moment or so he thought. When the lights came back on, a light blush spread across her cheeks. He was only allowed a glance before the doors opened. Her blush deepening as everyone stood there watching them with their hands still clasped together. He didn't want to embarrass her, and most of all he didn't want to hurt her. That's why he quickly apologized. He never meant for her to feel uncomfortable. Maybe she regretted it, that's why she left so suddenly.

All of a sudden his cell phone rang. He pulled over to answer it. "Jack, I'm so sorry but something's come up and I need you back here right away."

"Okay D, I'll be right there." Jack let out another sigh. He turned the car around and drove back to the Hoover Building.

Later, when he was done helping out D, he looked at his watch. Jack knew it was way too late to talk to Sue. He decided to pick her up for breakfast in the morning and take her somewhere so they could talk.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Thanks to proudtobeamerican18 for the review and to those still reading.

xxxxx

The next morning Sue got up early and left the apartment. She wanted to get to work before anyone else and talk to Ted as soon as she was able to. She took some files to work on into an empty conference room while she waited for Ted Garrett to arrive. He was always in at a certain time every morning like clockwork and she was hoping to see him first thing.

Sue looked at her watch and made her way to Ted's office. She quietly knocked on the door and peaked in. He waved to her and she walked in and sat down across from him.

"Good morning Thomas. What can I do for you?"

"Good morning Mr. Garrett. I was wondering if you had some time, I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" He asked, noticing at once that she didn't seem like her happy, joyful self.

Sue took a deep breath before she continued. "I would like to transfer out of my unit. I was wondering if there was an opening elsewhere in the building where my skills would be needed."

Ted was taken aback at what she was asking for. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "Are you asking for a transfer Thomas?"

Sue nodded, trying to keep the tears from gathering in her eyes.

"But why? You are a very important part of my best team. I don't understand."

"It's something that I need to do."

Ted was very confused, he looked at her trying to read her body language. "Has something happened?"

"I can't really say," her voice trailing off.

He didn't want to pressure her and she looked upset. He figured something must have happened within the team and he planned on talking to Jack about it. "Okay Sue, leave it with me and I will see what I can do. I'm going to let you take the rest of the week off."

"Thank you sir," she said and then left his office.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack knocked on the door of Sue's apartment. He was disappointed when Lucy answered. "Hi Lucy, is Sue here?"

"No, she went to work." She knew she couldn't say anything about what Sue told her, but she wanted to grab him and shake him.

He looked down at his watch. "Already?" He asked and Lucy nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

When Jack entered the bullpen he didn't see Sue there. Bobby and Tara were already sitting at their desks. "Have you guys seen Sue?"

"I haven't seen her and I was the first one here." Tara replied.

"Lucy told me she already left for work this morning," he said.

Tara shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she had to run an errand or something."

Jack was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was like Sue was purposely avoiding him, he needed to talk to her right away.

Ted came around the corner and walked into the bullpen. "Jack, can I see you in my office."

"Sure," he said as he followed him back to his office. He sat down wondering what Ted wanted to talk to him about.

"I have some bad news, Sue was in here this morning and she asked me for a transfer."

Jack's mouth dropped open. He felt sick to his stomach and his chest began to hurt. He thought he was having another heart attack. "What?…. Why?"

"I thought maybe you could tell me that."

"I… uh …. What did she say?"

"Not that much, just that it was something she needed to do. She did look very upset and I let her have the rest of the week off."

"Ted, I need to speak with her and I hope I can change her mind."

"I will give you some time to straighten this out, but if you can't I will have to intervene and then I'll want to know the details about what has made her so upset. I'd hate to see my best team lose one of my best players." He said, and Jack nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Thanks to proudtobeamerican18 for your review.

This is the most angst I have written in a story, but do not worry there will be J/S fluffiness coming soon.

I hope you all enjoy. :)

Levi immediately jumped up when he heard the knock on the door. Sue had a feeling it was Jack. She didn't want to answer it, she didn't want to face him. Levi got Sue's attention again as Jack knocked a second time. Sue grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes.

When she opened the door, Jack's eyes met hers. He noticed the redness in her eyes from crying and he felt awful because he was the cause of it. "Can I come in?"

She pulled the door open wider and stepped aside allowing him to walk inside. The awkwardness hung in the air between them. She looked up at him cautiously. "Sue, I'm really s…."

Sue placed her fingers to his lips stopping him from finishing his sentence. She didn't want to see it, and his eyes widened in response to her action. "Don't say it, please don't say that ever again." Then she turned her back on him, walking back towards the couch and sitting down.

Jack was stunned, he didn't know what to do or say. This was bad he thought, he had never seen her like this before. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. He reached out, gently taking her hand in his and she looked over at him. "I know you asked Ted for a transfer. Please Sue, we can work this out. I know you don't want apologies but please tell me how I can fix this. I don't want you to leave our unit."

She saw the desperation in his face and needing to know for sure, she asked him the question that had been on her mind all along. "Why did you kiss me Jack?"

Her question took him by surprise. "I… uh….well…. uhm…"

Watching him stumble over his words she looked directly at him. "Jack, I need to know."


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes silently pleaded with him for the answer and it affected him deeply. He didn't want to hurt her anymore and he knew that he had to be completely honest with her. He cleared his throat before he began. "You have this effect on me Sue, I can't explain it. The more I'm with you, the more I want to be. When we were in the elevator I knew you were frightened and all I wanted to do was make you feel safe. When I held you in my arms, it was amazing and I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to kiss you."

The emotions he felt during their time in the elevator flashed across his face. It was no longer covered by the darkness and her stomach gave a little flip as she saw the words he revealed to her. "Jack… I…" she began, but he stopped her.

"Please let me finish, there's something else I have to tell you. Something that I should have told you long ago."

"What is it?" She was almost afraid to ask, not knowing if he was going to pull away from her again.

He knew that he had to tell her everything and taking a deep breath, he opened his heart to her. "I love you." He whispered before lowering his face, fearing that she didn't feel the same way.

Sue almost didn't catch the three words he uttered. Her hand covered his and he looked up at her. It was the first time she had ever seen him looking so vulnerable. "Did you just say you love me?" She asked and he nodded, his dark brown eyes full of emotion.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thanks to Huck05 and proudtobeamerican18 for the kind reviews. :)

Her heart melted when he finally admitted his feelings to her, but she was still confused why he didn't tell her sooner. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Lucy was always telling me that she saw something between us. She expected us to be more than friends. When you never asked me out, I just thought you didn't want to get involved with someone like me."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Sue shrugged her shoulders. "You accepted me right away as a work partner, but being in a relationship is totally different. I've come across people who didn't want to be with me because I was deaf." Her voice was full of sadness when she explained this to him, revealing some of the pain from her past.

Jack felt his heart breaking as he heard her words. He had no idea that she felt that way. He never meant to make her feel like that. Still holding her hands, he squeezed them gently. "No Sue, that's not why. I've been in love with you since the day you walked into my office. I didn't know if you felt the same and if you didn't, it would make things uncomfortable. I didn't want to lose you as a friend and partner. Do you know that whenever I walk into the bullpen and see you there you brighten my day. Your smile lights up the room, and if I ever lost you I would be lost too."

His dark brown eyes now glistened with unshed tears. She could feel the love from him and see it in his eyes. She reached up and held his face in her hands. "Jack, I do feel the same way. I love you too."

The joy spread across his features when he heard those words. "Really?" When she nodded, his smile widened reaching his eyes. His hands covered hers pulling her closer to him and his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. It was slow and tender at first, then they both poured all of their pent up emotions into it. Their tongues danced together as their hands began to roam. Sue's fingers slipped through Jack's dark silky hair, while his hands smoothed over her back rubbing in gentle strokes.

They were completely lost in each other that they didn't notice Lucy come in and then close the door behind her. Her grin widened as she saw her friends locked in such a passionate display on the couch in front of her. She didn't want to interrupt so she quietly walked to her bedroom and closed the door, giving them some privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

It was early the next morning when Jack slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see Sue stretched out against him on the couch, half her weight resting on him. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. A gentle sigh escaped his lips, he could get used to waking up every morning with her in his arms. He knew then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but the first thing he wanted to do was take her out on a proper date. He wanted it to be special and make everything up to her after all that he put her through lately.

Sue began to stir bringing him back to the present. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked up into his deep brown ones. A bright smile spread across her face. "Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he placed a soft kiss on her temple. "How about we grab some breakfast?"

"Okay, I just need to shower and change." She replied and he pulled her into a sweet kiss before she headed to the bathroom.

A little while later Jack began playing with Levi throwing him his bunny while he waited for Sue. Lucy came out of her room. "Hey Jack." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Luce." Then the confusion spread across his face. "When did you come in? I didn't see you yesterday or last night."

"Uhm… you guys were pretty busy when I got home so I just went to my room. I didn't want to interrupt." She giggled and turned to grab some cereal and a bowl.

Sue came out dressed and ready, she stopped when she saw Jack's face turn red and then spotted Lucy in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Well… Lucy saw us last night." He said, and then cleared his throat.

Sue looked over at Lucy who still had a huge grin on her face. "Don't worry Sue I went straight to my room. By the way Congrats you two!"

Sue smiled and her face turned a little pink at what Lucy must have seen. "Thanks Luce." Then she turned towards Jack. "Ready to go?"

He nodded and they took Levi with them.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - A big thanks to Huck05 and proudtobeamerican18 for you reviews. :)

xXxXxXx

They stopped by a nearby diner for breakfast. After they placed their order of pancakes and coffee, Jack reached for her hand across the table. "Sue, I would like to take you out tonight on a real date. I want to take you somewhere special."

"Oh Jack, I would love that." She said, her eyes sparkling with happiness and he smiled back at her.

While she was eating her pancakes she thought about work and remembered about the transfer she asked for. "Jack, I have to see Ted right away. He thinks I still want to transfer."

"Don't worry Sue, I will come with you and we can talk to him together."

"Are you going to tell him about us?" She asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I think we should and see what happens. He may still want to transfer one of us when he finds out." She replied.

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so, when he told me about you asking for a transfer he seemed really upset about splitting up the team."

"I hope he doesn't stop us from dating." Sue said.

"That's not going to happen, I won't let it happen." He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

xXxXx

Ted was surprised when he saw both Sue and Jack enter his office. He noticed that Sue looked a lot better this morning, she seemed a lot happier. "Hello Thomas, Hudson." He nodded towards them.

"Hello Ted," Jack replied.

"How are you Sue?" Ted asked.

"Good, we have something to tell you." She said, and Ted nodded urging her to continue. "I've changed my mind about the transfer and I would like to remain with my unit."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

She took a deep breath before telling him the rest. "I know there is a no dating policy, but Jack and I would like to know if you could bend that rule in our case." Sue's gaze was hopeful as Ted looked at her and then at Jack. Now he began to understand somewhat about what might have happened.

"Well the rule is very old, but it was put in place for a very good reason."

"Sir, you know that we will keep things professional. I have been in love with Sue since we met and my feelings have never caused any problems with the cases we've worked on." Jack explained.

Ted thought about it for awhile then he surprised both of them with his answer. "I will give you two a trial run. You can tell the rest of your team but that's it, I don't want it to spread all over the bureau."

"Yes, sir." Jack said looking over at a smiling Sue.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - Thanks to Huck05 and proudtobeamerican18 for your reviews, and also to those reading my story.

xxXxxXxx

Sue came out of her bedroom wearing a dark blue evening dress. It had thin straps along the shoulders and hugged every curve of her body. Her long blond hair fell in soft waves across her shoulders, just the way he liked. "Wow! You look great Sue." Lucy said, with a smile on her face. "Jack is going to love it."

"Thanks Lucy." Sue smiled.

Lucy heard the knock on their door and answered it. She let Jack in, he was wearing a dark suit and had a bouquet of red roses in his hands for Sue. When he caught a glimpse of his date his mouth went dry as his eyes lovingly took her in. She was a vision and he was at a loss for words. 'You… Beautiful.' He signed.

'Thank you,' she signed in return. A shy blush on her cheeks.

He handed her the roses and she thanked him again, taking in their fragrance. She handed them to Lucy who took them into the kitchen.

'Ready?' He signed to her and she nodded. He helped her on with her evening wrap and escorted her to his car.

xxXxx

When they got into the car she looked over at him. He seemed kind of quiet. "Where are we going?" She asked.

'S.. u.. r.. p.. r.. i.. s.. e..' he finger spelled, since he didn't know the sign for it in ASL.

She realized that he hadn't spoken since he picked her up, he was only signing to her. She covered his hand with hers and he looked up and saw the questioning look in her eyes.

'I want to speak in your language tonight. I want to show you how much I love you.'

She now understood and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. 'I love you,' she signed to him and then placed a soft kiss on his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack had made reservations at a quaint little Italian restaurant. He had the menu set up ahead of time and ordered all of Sue's favorites. She was excited when they were led to their table, there was a lighted candle in the center and a single red rose just for her. Jack nodded to the waiter and he brought back a bottle of his best wine, pouring them each a glass.

'This is so wonderful Jack, thank you,' she signed.

'Your welcome,' and he held her hand brushing his lips across her knuckles.

She shivered in delight at the contact, he made her feel things no one else ever had. They sipped on their wine as they gazed at each other until their meals came. Sue recognized all her favorite dishes. 'It all looks so good,' she signed and he nodded.

They continued to sign in between bites of food. Sue hadn't realized until now how much Jack had learned ASL. He was doing great and if he didn't know the sign for something he would finger spell it, and then she would show him the sign.

After dinner they drove down to the river. Jack thought it would be a nice night for a romantic walk. The moon was full and there was a cool breeze, but not too cold. Jack held out his hand for Sue as he led her to the railing next to the water's edge. She looked out as the moonlight danced across the water. Then she looked back at Jack with a smile on her face. He lifted his hand cupping her soft cheek, then his lips descended onto hers. The kiss was gentle at first and then became more demanding as he coaxed her to open for him. He groaned at the first touch of their tongues, tingles shooting through both of their bodies. Sue wrapped her arms around him, her hands found their way to the back of his neck pulling him closer. He deepened the kiss and now it was her turn to moan. They were lost in each other for long moments until they had to pull apart for some much needed air.

He looked deeply into her eyes and then all of a sudden Jack kneeled down before her. She looked down at him in surprise. His hands signing three little words. 'You… Marry… Me?'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Thanks to Huck05 for the review and to those who continue to read my story.

I hope everyone stays safe during the hurricane.

xxXxxXxx

It had been during dinner when Jack had made his decision to propose to her this night. He knew that she was the one, the only one for him and he didn't want to waste anymore time. Now he knelt before her waiting for the answer to his question.

Her eyes began to glisten with tears when she saw what Jack was asking her. She couldn't believe it. He was asking her to marry him. 'Yes,' she signed to him.

He let out the breath he was holding and rising to his feet he pulled her into his embrace. He lifted her off her feet and twirled her around in happiness. They were both laughing at his enthusiasm. When he put her down, he held up the sign for 'I love you' and she returned it.

'I don't have a ring, but we can pick one out together,' Jack signed. Sue nodded and wrapped her arms around him. When she pulled back he moved closer to her as his mouth covered hers. He began to nibble gently on her bottom lip causing her to moan. Then he softly ran his tongue against it before deepening the kiss, as she welcomed his invasion into her sweet mouth. He couldn't get enough of her and she felt the same about him. She never wanted him to stop kissing her as their tongues continued to dance together.

Too caught up in each other they didn't notice the dark clouds rolling in. The moonlight now hidden behind the clouds. There was a low rumble of thunder and moments later a streak of lightening against the dark night sky. It wasn't until a few large drops of rain had startled them apart. Jack grabbed onto Sue's hand and they made it back to his car without them getting too wet.


	18. Chapter 18

Since his apartment was the closest he brought Sue home to his place. He also had another reason, not wanting the evening to be over so soon. It was the best night of his life and he wanted it to last forever.

Sue's dress was a little wet from the rain and Jack went into his bedroom to get her something to wear. He came out with his hockey jersey and a pair of jogging pants. 'Thank you,' she signed to him as she recognized the jersey at once. She went into the bathroom to change and hung up her dress so it wouldn't be ruined. Jack went back to his room and changed into a t-shirt and jogging pants. He went into the kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee.

When Sue returned, Jack was sitting on the couch with two cups of steaming hot coffee sitting on the table in front of him. Sue sat down next to him and shivered a little. 'Still cold?' he signed and she nodded at him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She looked beautiful wearing his jersey, he recalled a specific fantasy he had of her wearing it and nothing else. She noticed his eyes had turned dark with desire and she shivered again, but this time not from the cold.

Jack moved the strands of her long blond hair over her shoulder exposing the creamy expanse of her neck. He bent and brushed his lips against her skin. She gasped at the contact and he continued to trail kisses up to her jaw towards her lips. No longer cold Sue was quickly warming up as Jack placed heated kisses on her skin. His mouth now covering hers in a thrilling kiss, the heat quickly spreading throughout her body.

He knew he had to stop soon before things got out of control. He pulled back reluctantly and heard her whimper in protest. When her eyes focused on his, he signed to her. 'Do you want to watch a movie?'

She quickly shook her head and shyly looked at him beneath her lashes. "Jack…let's get married tonight." She whispered to him.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Thanks to Huck05 and proudtobeamerican18 for your reviews, and to everyone who are reading my story.

xxXxxXxx

He was stunned at what Sue was suggesting. "You… want to elope?" Speaking for the first time that night and she nodded in answer taking him by surprise. A smile slowly spread across his features as the idea began to sink in.

"I love you so much Jack, I want to be with you. We can have a small wedding later for our family and friends. This will be just for us."

The more she spoke about it, the more he liked the idea. He wanted to be with her just as much as she did. "I love you Sue and it's a great idea. Let's do it!"

She threw her arms around him, happy that he agreed and that they would soon be married. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then went into the bathroom to check if her dress was dry. While she was gone Jack made a few phone calls.

Later she came back into the room wearing her dress and looking like she did when he first picked her up earlier in the evening. "I talked to a friend of mine and he suggested Napa Valley, we can book a hotel that offers wedding services."

"That sounds wonderful." She said and they both sat down as he pulled out his laptop. They searched for a hotel and Jack called to make reservations and then he called the airport to book their flight. Jack packed his bag and then drove Sue back to her apartment so she could pack. When they reached the door to her apartment she turned to him. "Should I tell Lucy?"

"We can tell her and make her promise not to say anything."

"Okay and maybe we can tell the team on Monday."

"Sounds good, I know it will be hard for Lucy to keep this secret for long." He chuckled.

When they went in, Lucy was still up sitting on the couch watching television. They told her their plans and she squealed in delight. She jumped up and hugged both of them. She was happy that they still planned on having a wedding later and told Sue she would help with all the preparations. After Sue had packed a bag Lucy told her not to worry, she would look after Levi.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - This is the last chapter of this story, I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.

xxXxxXxx

When they checked into the hotel, it was in the early hours of the morning. They were glad that they had a chance to nap on the plane. Jack unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite and Sue took in her surroundings, it was so beautiful. There was a large canopy bed in the center, a fireplace, and a terrace with a lovely view of the ocean. Jack pulled her into his embrace. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful Jack." She said in awe. "I just wish we could stay here the whole week instead of just the weekend."

"Yeah me too, but we can come back when we have our second honeymoon." He winked at her, liking the idea of eloping and then having another wedding later.

After unpacking, they ordered breakfast in their room and then Jack took Sue to a little jewellery shop nearby. They picked out their wedding bands and Sue chose her engagement ring. When they were back in their room he pulled out the ring and knelt down in front of her, slipping it on her finger. Then he rose to his feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

xxXxxXxx

A few hours later Jack and Sue exchanged wedding vows, it was just the two of them, the pastor and a witness. It was very intimate and romantic. They signed along with speaking their vows. It felt like just the two of them in front of God expressing their love and devotion to each other.

When they returned to the door of their room Jack stopped Sue before she went inside. He picked her up and carried her towards the bed, gently laying her down. His hands lovingly caressing her arms, running them upwards and cupping her cheek. He couldn't believe how quickly they were able to pull this all together, and now Sue was his wife. It was the happiest day of his life. "I love you Mrs. Hudson." He said with a smile.

"I love you Mr. Hudson." She replied, her fingers threading into his hair pulling him closer into a sweet, loving kiss.

The End.


End file.
